This invention relates to devices for housing electrical wires, cords and cables, specifically to a housing device for electrical connection of a portable speaker to a radio, compact disk player or tape player in which a spring-driven spool is rotatable within a cover and in which the outer end of a wire coiled about the spool is available for electrical connection to the speaker by extension through an opening in the cover while the other end of the wire remains interiorly coiled about the spool, but available for electrical connection, via electrically conductive means integral with the spool, to the radio, compact disk player or tape player attached to connection ports in the cover.